


Welcome Home

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Kinktober, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony gets a steamy welcome home from his two boyfriends____Kinktober prompt 11: Double (or more) Penetration





	Welcome Home

Traveling for SI used to be one of Tony’s favorite parts of his job. He got to visit different parts of the world, meet various people in his industry and pick their brains, and then more often than not, got to bring some beautiful man or woman back to his hotel to have fun for the night with no strings attached before moving on the next day.

All of that had changed now. After becoming Iron Man Tony had worked to improve himself as a person and part of that had been cutting down on the playboy reputation that he had built up. If part of that was due to not wanting to be vulnerable around strangers with a giant hole in his chest, well that was no one else’s business but his own.

Time had changed and Tony had changed along with it. He still enjoyed picking the brains of the various tech people from around the world but nowadays he was more than eager to get back home. That was thanks in no small part to the two super soldiers that he had waiting for him.

The three of them had gotten together shortly after Steve had been able to break Bucky’s programming from Hydra and brought him back to the tower. Tony had found out about Bucky’s role in his parents’ death with the info dump from the Helicarriers and had, had time to work through his grief and anger while Steve was searching. It had taken some work but all three of them had found a way to move forward from their pasts and eventually into each other’s hearts.

Now as Happy pulled the car up outside the tower to drop Tony off from his latest SI travels the only thing on the genius’s mind was getting up to his penthouse and getting back to his soldiers. The trip up the elevator couldn’t go fast enough for Tony and he was already working off his tie and jacket by the time he arrived.

The main living area of the penthouse was dark and quiet which was a bit unusual for this time of night. While of the three of them Tony did claim to be the biggest night owl of the group and he enjoyed teasing the other two about being old men, it was unusual for them to not still be up especially when they knew Tony was coming home tonight.

Making his way through the dark penthouse Tony opened the door to the bedroom and found exactly where his boyfriends were waiting for him. Steve and Bucky were laying tangled up in the middle of the bed completely naked. Tony came to a sudden halt in the doorway, taking a moment to just watch the two men kissing and rutting against each other on the bed.

“Well now isn’t this a sight to come home to,” Tony said playfully, gaining the attention of his boyfriends. “Couldn’t wait for me to get home before getting started?”

Steve and Bucky pulled apart just enough for Steve to look up and for Bucky to turn to look over his shoulder at Tony without disentangling themselves from one another.

“We were just getting things warmed up for you Doll,” Bucky grinned, shark-like as he ground himself against Steve making the other man moan and clutch at Bucky’s ass making him rut even closer in turn. “We know how impatient you can get after being away for so long. Didn’t want you to have to wait for the good stuff to be ready.”

Tony hummed as he dumped the tie and jacket on the floor and stalked his way over to the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went.

“How thoughtful of you,” snarked the genius, stopping at the end of the bed.

“We know what our fella likes,” Steve said, squeezing at Bucky’s ass again making him moan this time. “Course, he’s a bit overdressed at the moment. What do you say Buck? Think Tony should lose the rest of his clothes?”

Bucky looked Tony up and down, heat radiating from his eyes. Licking his lips Bucky answered, “I think he should give us a bit of a show. After all, we’ve earned it, getting everything started for him and all.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head at his lovers’ antics. That didn’t stop him from bringing his hands up to the buttons on his shirt and giving a little shimmy as he slowly undid them, reveal one inch of skin at a time. Steve and Bucky’s full attention had shifted from each other to every minute thing that Tony was doing, watching with rapt attention as their genius slowly stripped for them.

By the time Tony was down to his underwear he was already hard from the way his boyfriends were watching him and he could see that they were more than ready for him to join them. Deft fingers teased at the edge of the boxers as Tony drew out the moment in revenge for the other two starting without him until it looked like they were about to pounce from the bed and tackle him to the floor if he didn’t hurry up.

“Like what you see?” Tony asked as he lowered the material until it was just barely covering his dick, throwing the other two a flirty wink as he did.

Steve swallowed hard, his eyes tracing over the curve of Tony’s hands and the length of his fingers and the shadow of his dick just barely being hidden. “We like it a lot Sweetheart,” he said. “Would like it a lot better though if we could touch.”

“Oh would you now?” asked Tony, rocking back on his heels just out of reach, reveling in the power that he had over the other men in that moment.

“We would,” Bucky agreed with Steve. “But if you’re not up for that I suppose we could muddle our way through with just each other.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed at the bluff but he wasn’t taking any chances. It wouldn’t be the first time one of the three of them had followed through with a teasing threat just to mess with one of the others and Tony wasn’t about to risk not getting frisky with his boyfriends after such a long trip apart from them.

The boxers were torn off and thrown across the room as Tony immediately crawled up onto the bed and in between Steve and Bucky, surrounding himself with their warmth and desire for him. Bucky and Steve were quick to make a space for Tony in the middle before quickly pressing themselves up against him from chest to groin, legs all tangled together, holding them close. Bucky folded himself over Tony’s back while Steve pressed himself up against Tony’s front leaving the genius as the delicious filling in a super soldier sandwich.

Tony received a welcome home kiss first from Bucky and then from Steve, both taking his breath away and leaving him feeling light headed by the end. It never failed to get Tony going feeling just how much the two super soldiers desired and wanted him just as badly as he wanted them. It was a positive feedback loop that the three of them had taken advantage of on multiple occasions.

While Steve was taking his turn plundering Tony’s mouth, Bucky took a moment to trace his hands over Tony’s chest down his hips and back to his nice round ass. There were many parts of Tony that his boyfriends loved about him and his ass was one of their personal favorites. Tony worked hard to keep his ass nice and round and well muscled for his own pleasure and that of his partners’. Bucky’s fingers weren’t shy to slip between the cheeks and feel around for the hole that he planned on making a mess of only to find something in his way.

“What’s this you’ve got here?” Bucky questioned as his fingers found the bit of plastic nestled between Tony’s cheeks. “Looks like we weren’t the only ones getting ready early Stevie. Tony here’s got himself all nice and slicked and opened up for us haven’t you Doll?”

Steve’s fingers were quick to join Bucky’s feeling around the edge of the toy and Tony’s stretched hole.

“Fuck Sweetheart,” Steve breathed into Tony’s neck. “How long have you had that in there?”

“Since the plane,” Tony whined as he rocked himself back on their hands, feeling the toy press in deeper each time. “Didn’t want to have to wait for you to get me ready. Just wanted both of you as soon as I could.”

Tony’s breathy moans and the way he was already getting a bit desperate between them had Bucky and Steve ready to just about explode. It was the desire to wait until they were buried inside of the genius that gave them the strength to hold themselves back from the brink.

“Want you so bad Doll,” Bucky mouthed into Tony’s shoulder. “Tell us how you want us and we’ll make you feel so good. Been waiting since the moment you left to get you back here like this. Wanna make you feel so good you’ll never leave without us again.”

A desperate little sob broke from Tony listening to Bucky talk while Steve nibbled his way down his neck sending the genius’s body into overdrive.

“Want you both, both of you inside me. ‘S why I used the big toy. Wanted to make sure I was all stretched and ready for you both,” Tony pleaded, needing more but held firm between Bucky and Steve’s strong bodies, waiting for them to give him what he wanted.

“Okay Sweetheart. We’re gonna give you what you need. Just got to reposition a little bit now,” Steve murmured, trying to sooth Tony down so he didn’t get too worked up and overwhelmed. That had happened to each of them in the past and while it could be a lot of fun when that was the mood they were going for, that wasn’t the plan for tonight.

Rolling onto his back Steve pulled Tony along with him until he was straddling Steve’s lap, the soldier’s hard cock tapping at the bottom of the toy in Tony’s ass. Bucky followed along moving so that he was positioned right between Steve’s legs and pressed right up against Tony’s back.

Since he had the best view of what was going on Bucky took the lead, carefully working the toy out and stopped to admire the way Tony’s hole gaped from having been held open for so long. Picking up the lube that he and Steve had been using Bucky made quick work of adding more slick to Tony’s entrance since the two super soldiers were larger than average and neither of them ever wanted to chance hurting Tony especially when they could have done something to prevent it.

“Ready for us now Doll?” Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear as he rutted against the genius, letting his cock slide through the lube slick area, catching on Tony’s hole before pulling back again and waiting for Tony’s okay to continue.

“Yes, please, so ready,” Tony begged.

Using his lube slicked hand Bucky took hold of both himself and Steve and lined them both up with Tony’s hole. Steve’s hands came down to Tony’s hips to hold him still knowing Tony’s tendency to squirm around as he was being filled, making it more difficult. Tony whined as the two cocks pressed against his rim, getting caught there for a few seconds that felt like an eternity, before popping past the ring of muscles.

As the two soldiers filled him Tony threw his head back and groaned, his legs trembling slightly while Steve and Bucky worked their way in deeper inch by inch. Steve’s hand came up and cupped the back of Tony’s neck pulling him down into a searing kiss, swallowing down his moans until he and Bucky were in as far as they could go.

Bucky panted, feeling Tony’s walls clenching down around him, Steve’s cock beside him making it even tighter. His metal hand stroked down Tony’s back as they let their genius adjust around them.

“You feel so good around us Doll,” Bucky praised, starting to grind his hips against Tony’s ass in small thrusts. “Missed you so much while you were gone.”

“Bed’s too big without you here,” Steve added, rolling his own hips though he had the least amount of leverage from his position. “So hard to sleep without you here between us.”

“Missed you so much,” moaned Tony, clenching down around the two cocks filling him just right. “Next time I have to travel I’m packing you two and bringing you with me.”

The two soldiers laughed at Tony’s sex muddled thoughts though at the same time not willing to put it past him to do exactly what he was talking about. Personal experience told them that once Tony got an idea in his head it as nearly impossible to dissuade him from it. Not that either of them were very eager to get him to forget this particular idea.

The laughter had given Tony enough time to relax around them so that Steve and Bucky could start picking up the pace working themselves in and out of his ass. Steve used his grip on Tony's hips to raise and lower Tony on his cock while Bucky snapped his hips back and forth making their cocks drag over Tony’s prostate. Each stroke against that bundle of nerves had Tony clenching down around the two soldiers as his own cock bobbed between himself and Steve begging for any type of friction.

“Steve, Bucky, please,” Tony begged as he held on to Steve’s shoulders to brace himself. “So close. Been so ready for you for so long already. Please.”

As much as the two soldiers took great pleasure in teasing Tony to desperation they also had a hard time resisting the genius when he begged them in that tone of voice. Bucky picked up his pace so that he was pounding against Tony’s prostate with increased force sending more pleasure rushing through Tony’s body while Steve let go of the genius’s hips with one hand to wrap around Tony’s cock and stroke him in time with his and Bucky’s thrusts.

With the addition of that added stimulation Tony screamed as he was brought to the edge of orgasm and then pushed over when Bucky bit at the back of his neck at the same time Steve thumbed over the head of Tony’s cock. Trembling uncontrollably Tony spilled himself in Steve’s hand as his ass clenched down, milking the two soldiers pulling them into their own releases.

Bucky’s teeth bared down on Tony’s shoulder just shy of breaking skin while Steve’s hand on Tony’s hips squeezed down hard enough that he was sure to leave behind bruises. Together the three of them rode through the waves of their pleasure until everything started to become too sensitive to continue.

Bucky was the first to pull out of Tony’s ass leaving a trail of cum behind that turned into a sluggish ooze when Steve slipped out right behind him. As soon as the two soldiers had pulled out Tony collapsed bonelessly across Steve’s chest with a sigh, snuggling in close despite the stickiness between them. Bucky flopped down beside the pair throwing an arm over Tony’s waist to pull the other two close to his side and placed a kiss on Steve’s shoulder.

“Best welcome home ever,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s chest.

Steve leaned down to place a kiss on the top of Tony’s head. “Glad to have you back Tony.”

Tony hummed and snuggled in closer to the two of them. They would need to clean up soon but that could wait while they finished riding the collective high of their endorphins and just enjoyed being back together again after an extended absence. Everything else was of little importance and could wait. Besides, they might need another round to really welcome the genius home.


End file.
